The 'burgh
by Isolde Sybil
Summary: Places percy could live. cant tell more or will ruin plot.
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

There were many places I could live fine; NYC; Anywhere on the east or west coast; and the 'burgh. You might think I mean hamburger when I say 'burgh, but I don't mean that, I mean Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. You might think Pittsburgh? There's no ocean. You are completely right except that Pittsburgh has three rivers; The Mon, the Ohio, and the Gahny. Some of those rivers connected to the ocean and other waterways which was better than NYC. I mean, it wasn't that far away from camp only a seven hour drive and it wasn't in the middle of the dessert or in California. So I was happy this was on one of my top places to live list. I researched and knew everything I could about the city in case it happened.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Cliffe!!

Me: So you know what I'm gonna say…

Nico: That the Ghost King rules?

Me: Get away Nico, or I'll make you wear pink.

Nico looks at me in horror than faints

Percy: Will he be okay?

Me: Yeah seaweed brain

Percy: (steam coming out of his ears he says) Only Annabeth calls me seaweed brain. (wave comes up and soaks me.

Percy: HAHAHAHAH!! Your wet!!

Me: Your gonna be dead (start to fight with Percy)

Nico (wakes up): Whoa!! Where am I? Well, read and review people… and remember, the Ghost Kings available.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

"Percy!! Percy!! Wake up!!" I heard my mom scream. "Percy!! You have to wake up for me now honey!!" So I opened my eyes and saw that my room was a mess.

"Percy, I have some bad news. Paul got a new job…"

"Mom that's great news, but where is the job located?" Then I saw Paul walk in and he and my mom talked rapidly. When they stopped, my mom looked happy.

"Percy, we're moving to Pitts….."

"WHAT!!"

"Well we're moving to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania… in 7 days."

"WHAT!! We can't move to Pittsburgh!! There is no sa……" I stoped when I saw Paul still standing in the room. The thoughts came back to me of what my mom said, "Percy, you're going to have to tell him sometime." I signaled for her to come over and talk to me.

"Mom," I whispered, "I think it's time we told him."

"Okay. Better now than latter. Thank goodness this won't affect the wedding."

"Mom, today's the day, and your worried about the wedding? You should be worried that Paul will think we're crazy maniacs."

"Well, I have a way to help prove it. You will tell him down by empty parts of the shore."

"Okay." Then she left and I was left to talk to Paul.

"Paul, can we go for a walk today, a walk down by the shore?"

"Yes, but for what reason?"

"Can't tell you but you'll see yourself."

"Okay." Then he left. I was left alone to take in the news that we're moving to Pennsylvania. I new Pittsburgh from studding geography, and that Chiron insisted everyone at camp had places the could live well list, in case Typhoon got lose. So, I was okay with the idea. Especial since there was a lot of water in Pittsburgh. Fresh water, but water at the least.

"So mom, where are we going to be living in Pittsburgh?"

"On Mount Washington, this overlooks the river."

"Okay. That's cool." As long as there was water near I would last the stay.

"Percy!! Its 2:00, Time to go meet Paul." Then there was a knock on the door, and guess who it was. No, it wasn't Paul it was Annabeth… with Paul.

"Paul, how do you know Annabeth?"

"Well, Percy. She went to a school I used to teach."

"Percy!!" Annabeth ran over and hugged me. I loved every second of it but I hated when she couldn't say seaweed brain in front of Paul."Can I go with you?"She whispered.

"Yes, I would think it would help convince him..."

"Convince me what?" Ooops. Paul had overheard.

"Well convince about my father's side of the family." With that we left and took off to the shore.

"Percy, why the shore? I mean there are so many other locations you could have picked.

"Well, Paul it all has to do with the water. You see my father loved water a lot. So I thought it would be good to tell you who he is here. Where I can show you proof if you don't believe. You know how I've been attacked by bullies this year outside of school."

"Yeah."

"Those weren't bullies. They have to do with my father too. Do you get what I'm saying yet?"

"No."

"Okay, then did you know that Annabeth's my niece, and her mom's related to my father."

"What." A look of surprise took his face. "How can that be?"

"Well it is. You know that kid who showed up for my birthday party?"

"Yeah"

"Well, he's my cousin. His dad is my dad's brother who is Annabeth's Great Uncle or something like that."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You studied ancient history Paul. You should be getting an idea of who I am right now. Remember the time you saw my dad?"

"Yeah think about what his hat said."

POV: PAULS

I thought It over hard. If I had to write my thoughts down, it look something like this

Ancient history + Neptune's lucky fishing hat Percy's dad is part of an ancient culture

He's related to Annabeth, and that Nico kid who looked nothing like him.

He always gets energy boosts when wet.

Percy loves the ocean.

Bullies weren't bullies

Ancient history

Percy loves water, and is afraid to go on planes

I came to a conclusion

"Um… Your dads an architect in Ancient Rome?"

"No Paul."

"Urgh!! Mortals, how they think they now everything when they just rip apart my culture."

"Wait did you call me a mortal?"

"Yes"

"And your dad has a hat that says Neptune's fishing hat. He said his name was Poseidon like the Greek God of the sea, and he'd gone by other names." I came up with my answer then.

"You're not human."

"We'll yes and no. Human I am, but mortal I am not. Do you get what I'm saying. Think about what you just said." Just when I was about to answer, Percy started to talk.

"Paul, I'm not mortal. I'm human and I'm part god. Greek God."

SSSSSSSSSSOOOOO? How did you like it? Read and review people, read and review.

Nico: Hey I wanted to say it again?

Me: To bad ghost king

Nico starts talking in Greek, and waving his hands.

I think about what he might be doing and run… run as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3: Do you believe in magic?

"Paul, I'm not mortal. I'm human and I'm part god. Greek God."

"WHAT!! Wait so that means your dad is Poseidon?" Then my eyes watched Percy with disbelief, I mean he couldn't be telling the truth, could he?

"Yes my dad is Poseidon."

"So Annabeth is part god too?"

"Yes, yes she is," said a voice.

"NICO?"

"PERCY? I thought I'd find you by the ocean."

"Wait, is this Nico one to?"

"Yes, I am one. But the terms half-blood or demigod are correct."

'Wait," I stared at them thinking. "So since you are your part god, do you have any powers?"

"Yes I do," said Percy with a smile. "You want to see them?"

"Yes." I knew he was lying, he just couldn't have any powers.

--

POV: PERCY

I couldn't wait to show him what I could do. I thought of the ocean, of the water of the sea and then I felt the usual tugging sensation in my gut, and then a warm splash of water on my face.

I saw him look stunned and then Paul spoke.

"How do I know that was your powers?"

"Then how come I'm dry?"

--

POV: Paul

I was stumped. I knew that this couldn't be real. I mean I find out the gods and goddess are real? Yeah right.

"So you're dry because the freak wave didn't hit you?"

"NO!! I'm the cause of that wave."

--

POV: Percy

I don't think he got the point so I just walked underwater to think. The water always cleared my mind up.

POV: PAUL

He just walked into the ocean... 5 minutes ago and didn't come up for air yet. If he came out of this alive I would believe whatever he said.

--

POV: NICO

This Paul guy was staring at me like I was a ghost. It might be that I was dressed in black t-shirt, black pants, my hair had grown shaggier, and I was still wearing the silver skull ring I had found. I felt like showing him my powers. The powers of a ghost king, not a Fish Boy I had way different powers than Percy. I thought of ghost and the underworld... And Bianca. I missed her so much sometimes, but I knew that she was dead forever, but I would see her again in my future maybe even life. She was lucky. She was surrounded by peace, and living is Hades place in a section built for Hades kids. All of Hades kids lived in that section. I would to, someday. That someday will be a time of peace. After Percy's prophecy has come true. But anyway, Percy still didn't come up yet, and it had been 10 minutes. I knew he could stay under there forever, but he should come back up soon. Worst of all, that Paul guy was still staring at me.

--

POV: PERCY

I was coming up to the surface for I had gathered my thoughts. That water was disgusting!! I saw more light. I realized five feet from the surface. I would come out in three, two, one.

POV: PAUL

I saw Percy come out of the water. O my God, this couldn't be real could it? Is studied Percy with interest, mainly because he was dry, and alive after being underwater for 12 minutes. Percy came up to me and started to talk.

"So, do you believe it know?"

"Err, yes."

"Good, if you didn't Nico could always show you his powers." I didn't know if I should be frightened of Nico or not? I mean, he was an 11 year old kid, whose parents I didn't even now. But Percy had said that Nico was his cousin. I counted of the Olympians that could possibly be his parent. Hera, Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon, but he didn't look like Percy. So then I realized who his parent was, it should have been easier with all the black clothes and skulls. Nico was a son of Hades. I think his powers had to do with something with the dead. I would not want to see them so I spoke.

"I believe, you I do. Now let's go back." I started to walk back when all the sudden I felt like I was dripping wet.

POV: PERCY

I was so happy Paul believed us. I didn't want to peruse him more. I think it had to do with Nico's appearance. I needed to ask him how he showed up here at the right time. I think he wanted to tell 

me something about the end of Luke. I was running out of time. It was September and in less than a year I would turn sixteen. I needed answers and Nico would have them.

POV: NICO

Percy would be wondering how I showed up here. I would tell him about that later. Right now I would go to his apartment to sleep. I hadn't had a good night's rest since I stayed at Camp Half- Blood. I needed sleep.

--

Me: I'm still running from Nico

Nico: I'll get you, you little runt!

Percy: (Thinking) Must make wave to save the author.

Me: I found myself dripping wet. Percy had saved me, thank the gods.

Percy: Your welcome!!

Nico (wearily): Need sleep, but read and review!!


End file.
